


turn off the moon

by hanielaa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, F/F, F/M, M/M, clexa psychic au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanielaa/pseuds/hanielaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa psychic/hunter au</p><p>When an old enemy comes back to haunt Clarke and the gang, they haft to call on a stranger for help. But learning to work together for the common goal will prove to be a challenge. As things become more dangerous, will the team be able to accept new members, and re-accept old friends? And will a blooming love be able to survive? Ultimately, will the group be able to save themselves and the people they care about? </p><p>In other words there will be scary fight scenes, angst, and of course, love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn off the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I know my summary skills aren't fantastic, and I hope you enjoy this chapter and stick to this story. I know this took me a while to upload. FYI it's rated mature, because it'll become mature later. Enjoy :)

It was nice.

That feeling of slipping on her softest pair of socks, of slipping down her stairs, silently while the rest of the world continued to rage so loud. The trees hit the window, in a manner that could have been scary to some, but oddly enough, comforting to her. She slunk down the hall to the her small bay window, catching the time on the clock as she passed by, 6 o’clock. The best seat in the house was one where she could watch people, and the world go by. But tonight was different, though the storm raged, she spotted no people rushing off, with their collars turned up, only rain droplets pounding the window, not unlike a drum. She let her mind wander, as she picked up embroidery floss, a hoop, and some cotton.

As she seated herself, she began to fall into the rhythm of embroidering a word. On it’s own accord, her mind leapt to the memory of sitting in her backyard, with a girl, with her crystals. This girl had not mocked her, she had not told Lexa she was crazy. She had sat there, and listened, spoke when asked, not in a submissive way. A comfortable silent exchange of words. The girl had been there when all else fell to the wayside, when it had come and swept Lexa’s parents away. She remembered what it felt like to love someone in a consuming way, and what it felt like to be loved the same way. But those days were gone, and so was the girl. At moments, she could still feel that sting, when she saw a daffodil. Something awful, and sentimental like that, it was a feeling she shoved down deeper and deeper everytime it dared to rise up again. Costia, her mind reminded her.

Easily her head zoomed to one memory in particular. They had been sitting beneath Lexa’s favorite tree, the giant willow oak on the edge of a clearing that existed just outside of town. It used to be Lexa’s spot, but it had become their spot easily. Costia’s head had been laying across her lap, Costia had begun to drift off, and as she did, Lexa had felt an elusive feeling for her, contentment.

_It was a sweet smelling day, the meadow seemed to burst at the seam with color. She slowly turned her head down, and smiled a sickeningly sweet smile at the sight of Costia’s eyelids fluttering shut. In a moment without even realizing it she began to hum beneath her breathe. It struck her odd, she couldn’t place the song, it wasn’t an old hymn, or one of her mother’s lullabies. It was a tune almost out of place in her surroundings. She couldn’t help feeling that it didn’t belong to her or Costia. But where had it come from? She decided it didn’t matter, as she leaned her head against the bark and let herself relax. She realized something in that moment. The earth wasn’t the only thing bursting with life._

__

_“I love you” she croaked. But no reply came, and she saw that Costia had fallen fast asleep, and her declaration had fallen on deaf ears_.

She shook her head, almost as if she were tossing the thought away, and desperately pulled herself out of her reverie, she couldn’t go there. But it was a day where her mind always went “there”, how could she not, this day was a reminder of all of that pain. But also a reminder to push it away more, to cut off those memories, as if they were tumors that might consume her is she didn't fight hard enough. She knew she wasn’t so innocent anymore. She wasn’t a girl who could let feelings come, and let them roll back out like the tide. She longed to be the moon pulling the sea in and out, in control. But sadly she had become the sea, the thing being tugged along, the thing that with the wind and more, could become a terrible, thundering storm.

Rap Rap Rap. The trees tapped wearily against the window, almost a warning. She knew then, something was changing, something was taking shape. She could feel it on her neck that the wind had changed directions, and something else had taken over. Something that promised to bring good and evil. Something that would bring the fight to her. She wasn’t sure if she was ready. A vision threatened to black out the present world, but it was amazing what you could do with will. That she could dampen a thing that was so deeply a part of herself. This part she used to love, her parents had loved, Costia had loved. But now they were gone, and she couldn’t let anyone remind her that this piece of herself was “beautiful”. Something that could take nearly everyone she loved sure as hell didn’t feel beautiful. She looked down to her hoop, the word “soon” was stitched in her usual looping font. And there was a lightning strike, too close for comfort, coming to her backyard almost, she counted, 1,2, and thunder crashes, only 2 miles.

In her moment of almost shock, the ring of her phone broke the silence. Of course, she thought, Anya. “Hello Anya,” she said dryly.  After not speaking for what felt like days, her voice was hoarse and the words felt awkward on her tongue, if for only a moment. She knew that she probably sounded staticy because of the storm going on just outside.

“Lexa, where have you been?” Anya asked forcefully, almost rushed.

“What do you mean?” she asked aloud, “I’m where I always am,”

“I’ve been trying to reach you for an hour,” Well now Lexa felt a prickling of concern. Why had Anya called so relentlessly, and why did she sound out of breath? “I need you to get out of your goddamned house and help me,” Anya’s voice raising.

“Well what’s the matter, and don’t-”

“Stop. I have some friends-uh colleagues, who’ve run into a bit of trouble,” Anya said, tripping over her words, something quite out of character, now she knew for sure that something was wrong.

“What kind of trouble?”

“You know the kind,” Anya replied gravely.

“You know I don’t do those kind of favors anymore.” Lexa said with finality. She didn’t handle those things anymore, and there better be a good reason if she was about to be pulled from her average, reclusive life.

“Lexa, please,” and of course, Lexa’s resolve crumbled, she could steel herself to most others, but Anya had been among the few who she couldn’t resist.

“Okay, fine, who is it, and what are we dealing with?”

“Well, it’s a team of hunters, but they… Ran into trouble,” Anya said.

“Well who’s in charge?” she asked tersely, “and when are they coming?”

“Well, they’ll be coming up to see you, and get your help, you know, give you all the details, to make the plans. But, the leader is Clarke. Clarke Griffin.”

~

**A Few Hours Earlier**

It had started out fun. They had all been sitting around, chatting it up like they usually do, nice and easy exchange of quips and jokes. She sat outside, looking in, just trying to relax and observe.

 _We’re like a little family in a way, like a set of chess pieces,_ Clarke mused as she looked out at her friends, Octavia laughing with Bellamy, while Lincoln sat to the side looking over at her, Raven and Monty engrossed in some sort of conversation. Granite, this chess set was missing a few pieces nowadays. _But we still match, we still all belong_ , she consoled herself with these thoughts. Today was a good day, they were all high off of a victory, and there was no need to go there. But the knots in her stomach tugged, trying to draw her attention, and they were still trying to drag her to that guilty, festering, dark forest where she let old memories and names stew.

“Hey there, you doin’ okay?” earnest eyes looked to hers as Monty sat down. She simply sighed in form of a reply, “What’s the matter? It’s a great day, sun’s shining,” he said bumping their shoulders and smiling brightly. She looked away, not wishing to bring everyone else down. Monty noticed her change in demeanor, “But, uh really Clarke, what's wrong? You can tell me you know?” he asked.

“Really it’s nothing, go ahead and join the party again, it’s nothing to worry about,” She finally replied. She knew Monty wouldn’t buy it, he had gotten so observant after… Well, after he stopped being so distracted. He looked at her through a sideways gaze, almost cautiously.

“Uh huh, well, when you wanna talk about it, just come find me,” he said, laying a hand on her shoulder before getting up to walk away. She watched him return back into the warmth of the room, leaving her out on the patio of some motel they were at. When she thought hard about it, she realized that they were in Louisville. That’s where the case had been, so that’s where they went. She looked back out to see the skyline that was barely obscured by only a few trees.

And then she felt it, a twinge, a feeling of move away now. She stood up, her bones cracking in succession as she stood. There was that feeling of someone watching, someone just beyond where your eye can see, but close enough to where they can see your every move. She told herself that it was nothing, and pushed open the sliding door, to the room filled with her friends. The warmth of the room, a place where a group of friends, a family, created an almost-home wherever they went. But it met the cold harsh air from the outside, meeting in the middle, until the room too felt dreary, no one had noticed yet. But she felt the wind move through the trees, and the steady sound of the crickets ceased, and something crawled beneath her skin as all went still. She walked in anyways.

“Hey there she is!” Bellamy called out, glancing her way. She didn’t reply as the feeling rippled through her again. She knew the feeling well, it wasn’t that she was unused to it, she got it sometimes before they went in on a dangerous hunt sometimes, but this was different. She hadn't felt this eerie terror that nearly paralyzed her since a few years ago.

“You guys,” she said calmly as she could, but hearing the quiver herself, “it’s here”

“What, what do you mean?” Octavia asked calmly, clearing her throat, she wasn’t afraid right now. But Clarke knew she hadn’t been there, she hadn’t joined the group yet, Bellamy wouldn’t let her. But Octavia had told him to go to hell, and that she wasn’t a kid, and that she was strong enough to fight. She was, but she still hadn’t seen what Clarke had seen. She couldn't know.

“I think it’s here, I don’t think it’s finished with us,” She said wide-eyed, everyone else looked uncomfortable, Clarke didn’t get like this often.

“You mean, you know?” Bellamy said taking a step forward. Clarke nodded her head slowly, as if, she would set something off by the mere shaking of her head. And a frigid feeling breezed through them both, Clarke’s knees locked when a dog barked in the distance. She had a tense air about her, like she was afraid to move.  Bellamy scoffed, trying to pass it off, “But, we got that thing outta the way ages ago,” he said, “it, it’s not like it could just come back, right?” he added apprehensively.

“I don’t know, I just feel,” she sighed defeated, “I just feel like it’s here.” they all stood in silence for a moment, as they watched Clarke’s shoulders slump. Seconds stretched on for what felt like days, and swiftly as they drew a collective breath, the lights in the building went out. The strange thing was how quiet it was, no creaking boards, their music turned off, neighbors silent, no cars on the street despite it only being about 4 o’clock, mid-day, sun barely starting to set, just barely. No one breathed for a second as they all felt their heads empty, feeling so strangely silent. It was that feeling where it’s so silent that you can hear the ringing of bells and chimes in your ear, that classic deafening silence. The one that makes you so aware, and yet feel hazy, to the point of barely comprehending what you are doing. It was easily one of the most unsettling feelings the group had experienced.  A rumble vibrated through the air, sounding louder and louder as it somehow grew near.

A voice passed through their heads, not aloud, a message only for them, “Vos requiro mihi?” it said in a tone that sounded as though it had passed through a two microphones, the same words, doubled, and coming through at the same time. “Denique , nos es reunited I’ve been exspecto” And Clarke knew they needed help. The lights popped back on, the ominous messenger gone, but leaving them all disturbed.

“What did it say?” Bellamy asked after minutes of silence passed.

“It basically asked if we missed it,” Monty said softly, “it said it’s been waiting for us.”

~

At about 4, Monty realized they had a colleague, one who might know what to do. And soon after that, the gang had piled into the car and left good ole’ Kentucky behind, in search of some hermit who lived in Virginia. Anya, Monty’s friend knew of an old friend who had a bunch of special knowledge, said the girl was brought up on this kinda stuff, and would be able to help.

“Let’s roll out guys,” Raven called as they packed up the last of their things into the trunk of the groups car. Raven groaned, looking down at her phone, realizing it’d probably take about seven hours or more to get to Virginia. Abruptly the car door shut as Clarke climbed into the front seat.

“Hey, you’re still a little shaken up, are you sure you want to drive?” Bellamy asked from the passenger seat.

“Yeah, why don’t you just sit in the back, and sleep or something?” Monty asked. He could tell Clarke was going to say no if someone else didn’t offer.

“Lets just switch seats,” Bellamy offered. Everybody else silently sghed with relief, no one wanted Clarke to be tired, but who wanted to drive for seven hours.

“No, I’ll be fine, I swear,” Clarke answered.

“No, driving helps me clear my mind, I want to,” Bellamy insisted, Clarke caved and simply nodded. “Go ahead and sit in the back,” Everyone else settled into spots, Bellamy and Raven in the front, Monty and Clarke sitting towards the middle of the van, and Octavia and Lincoln sitting all the way in the back. Of course with Bellamy using the mirror to turn back at them and look, before adjusting it back safely. Sometimes Clarke thought about how lame it was that a group of monster hunters had a Honda Odyssey. But as Bellamy and Monty had argued, it had enough seats and ample storage. Looking back it was funny all seven of them standing in a dry deserted lot with a car salesmen, all trying to decide on a good car. But now there was six of them.

Nope, she had moved on, though it still stung. She wasn’t completely broken up over it anymore, just because she went on didn’t mean she had forgotten Finn though. She remembered the way she had blown him off after they had been fighting, and then he was gone. He had thought she was mad at him, he hadn’t known how much she’d loved him. He had thought-

“Okay, everyone buckled up?” Bellamy asked, and was given several groans in reply and one inconspicuous “cough-mom friend-cough”. She could feel his eye roll even sitting in the back.  Everyone knew it was probably Raven, but pretended not to notice. The group was still shaken up by what had happened earlier, but no one had brought it up after Monty had made the call, and they all had just quietly agreed to go sans discussion. So evidently, it was basically dead silent and awkward in the van as Bellamy pulled out and began to drive off to their destination. Nobody objected as Raven took out her phone to plug it into the aux cord. Nothing was said as Raven began blasting her favorite song. As she looked out the window she saw the world wiz by, it was almost comforting, and time passed both slow and fast, the landscape running away, and disappearing behind them, but it felt like only minutes had passed even though she knew it had been almost an hour.

“So, uh are we going to talk about what happened?” Bellamy asked, turning down Raven’s music as she huffed and crossed her arms. Looking over at her whispering, “Well sorry it was too loud,” and they began to bicker as if the rest of them couldn’t hear them.

“Anyways…” Octavia sighed, trying to interrupt their banter. Both Bellamy and Raven cleared their throats, seemingly returning back to earth. “Clarke, what was that thing?”

“Honestly, I’ve never been sure, it’s just, we’ve encountered this thing once before, and you know, it killed a lot of people. I mean it was pretty awful. We thought it was gone, but obviously, it’s not.” Clarke answered, looking unsure, still looking outside, not fully there.

“Well, we’ve gotta find out what it is, or else everything is useless and we can’t try to fix it,” Raven piped in.

“Monty, you talked to your friend, what’d she say?” Bellamy said. Eyes turned towards Monty who had been quiet for most of the ride. He too looked thoughtful, eyes turned out towards the horizon.

“Well Anya said her friend will know more about this if we can tell her about it. She said she hadn’t heard of something exactly like this. She said it might be older since it spoke latin, but also that it wasn’t a sure indicator of anything really. So,” He said, but he still remained distant, he didn’t really get like this often. He was usually just kind of more happy and thoughtful, but he had closed in on himself now. Both him and Clarke looked unreachable.

“Okay, so what do we know about this girl, what does she do?” Bellamy asked

“Anya says she’s some sort of psychic, I guess her parents kind of had her train as a hunter for a while until they died. I think she just has some inside knowledge? I’m not sure about her fighting skills or anything, Anya just said she would point us in the right direction. She thinks she’ll be useful,” Monty said.

“Do you know this Anya girl well?” Raven asked.

“Yeah, I think, I mean not super well, but I trust her judgement,” Monty answered, the group seemed satisfied by this.

“Did she say what the girls name is?” Lincoln asked, they all turned surprised, he hadn’t said a word in the conversation.

“Alexa I think,” Monty said in reply, looking confused.

“Lexa? You mean Lexa?” Lincoln asked, a flicker of recognition passing through his face.

“Yeah, that sounds right?” Monty answered, his voice lilting in the end, “Do you know her?”

“Yes, I used to,” Lincoln’s face looked dazed now, and Octavia looked at him with concern. No one said anything, and Raven’s music turned back up over the speakers.

~

**At about 1:30 AM**

“Oh my god, finally!” Raven said opening the car door, “I can stretch my legs again!”

they all got out the car and began to move around a bit, before realizing they were standing in a stranger's yard doing lunges. They all stood awkwardly before Clarke started marching towards the door. The house was actually pretty large, almost a 1930’s craftsman style. Colored a murky light blue that seemed almost covered in dust, but with white trim on the roof. There was a little bench and several chairs on the front porch, they looked like they had once been well used, but now they looked simply dingy. There was a bay window that, at the moment, was covered with heavy grey drapes from the inside. Octavia saw the way Lincoln took a moment to breathe in the air, how he looked upon the house like he knew it well. it was almost strange seeing him be at ease, at home somewhere. She didn’t actually know much about his life before she’d met him, she just figured it didn’t matter, but she knew that was naive, and that it probably mattered to Lincoln.

Clarke finally knocked on the oddly big oak door, looking out of place in all of the other features on the house. Quickly, almost harshly, the door was yanked open, startling most of them.

“Hello, how can I help you?” said the girl who opened the door she was dressed in dark jeans, and a navy blue basic t-shirt. Paired with a long, flowing, burgundy cardigan that had dark lace along the edges. Her hair was in a simple, loose braid to her right shoulder, her makeup simple. She had an angular nose, strong eyebrows, and hazel eyes. She stood there, almost looking like she was trying to assert that she knew what she was doing.

“Yes, Hi, I’m Clarke, you must be Lexa, and this is Monty, Raven, Octavia, Bellamy, and-”

“Lincoln?” Lexa asked, her face was almost disbelief before she schooled her features again.

“Hi Lexa, haven’t seen you around,” Lincoln said, they both stared at each other for a minute. Octavia looking back and forth between them, all of them having the same question on their mind.

“So how do you two know each other?” Octavia asked.

“We grew up together,” Lincoln replied, turning to look at Octavia.

“Yes, we did, Lincoln, Anya, Indra, Gus and-” pausing, Lexa gathered herself, “our parents were friends, so we saw each other all the time,” Lexa explained, she looked a moment towards the porch swing, as if she remembered something.  “Anyways, come in, Anya said something happened?” Lexa said, as she passed the threshold into her house, gesturing to her couch. The interior of the house was almost warm, dark earth tone colors. Things looked lived in, comfortable, but there seemed to be something missing. Like the house was meant to be filled with life, but wasn’t.

“Yeah, something we’ve dealt with before. We thought we had gotten rid of it, but it came back obviously,” Clarke replied,

“I see, and you don’t know what it is?” Lexa said.

“No not really, we just know it’s really dangerous, it killed a lot of people last time we handled it,”

Under her breath Lexa whispered, “Well obviously you didn’t handle it well enough, cause now you’re here”.

“What?” Clarke demanded.

“I said you didn’t handle it very well,” Lexa said unapologetically.

“Well, we had just started hunting back then, we had never finished a case like that before,” Clarke defended, her voice rising slightly. Lexa in turn remained calm.

“I understand,” Lexa said, turning away to pace, “I’m just not sure I can help you,”

“Hey, we drove all the way here, you can at least tell us where to start,” Raven said, getting angry, “You can’t just shove us out!”. Everyone else seated on the couch, looked between Lexa and Clarke, trying to not look nervous.

Clarke placed a hand on Lexa’s shoulder gently, and she whipped around to face Clarke. “We really need your help, please” She stared into Lexa’s eyes, watching as she blinked and looked away. Things were silent, but she looked back.

“Okay, I’ll help you,” Lexa said, “but i need you to respect what I say, about hunting, and about any... Predictions.”

“Of course,” Clarke said smiling, Lexa’s lips twitched barely.

“Okay well, I need to figure out what we’re dealing with I suppose, do you have a place to stay the night?” Lexa asked. The group all looked around and at each other.

“Not quite,” Clarke responded, feeling awkward.

“Then you can stay here, I hope you don’t mind sharing rooms, I only have four rooms other than the attic, which is more of a storage space,” Lexa said firmly.

“Oh really, we can’t,” Clarke said feeling uneasy about putting someone out like this and staying with someone they’d just met, but, I guess they’d be fine, plus Lincoln had grown up with her.

“Nonsense, it’s fine, here come with me,” Lexa said leading them up the set of stairs. “There’s one bathroom in the hall, here is one room,” Pointing out one as she got to the top of the landing, “and the other two are down the hall,”

“Oh where’s your room?” Clarke asked

“Down the other hall,” Lexa said, “Okay split among yourselves,” turning to Lincoln, “nothing's changed, you can show them where things are,” she said before turning away and disappearing toward her own room abruptly.

“Okay then, so me and Raven will take this room, I’m assuming you two,” Clarke said pointing to Lincoln and Octavia, “will take the second room, and Bellamy and Monty will take the other one, good?” Bellamy grumbled a bit about his sister staying with her boyfriend, but didn’t say anything, “I guess we should go get our stuff out of the car?” The rest of them descended the stairs and out the front door, popping the trunk, unpacking, and back up the way they came. Finally everyone got to their rooms to settle. Clarke felt like she was going to be exhausted tomorrow, as she plopped back on her bed.

“Aw, don’t look so glum, we’ll be fine,” Raven said putting her bag down.

“Yeah, sorry, it’s been a long day,” Clarke said.

“Yeah, just go to sleep, we’ll be fine,” And Clarke let herself just close her eyes, and let the world drift away.

~

There were a lot of thoughts buzzing through her head in that moment, and she couldn’t catch a single one. She reminded herself to leave time to think about the people who had arrived, and how they were staying in her house. She reminded herself to think about how she felt about seeing Lincoln again, it had been a while.

But no time for that now, she quickly ran to the attic through the little hatch in her bedroom ceiling, climbing up, one rung at a time. When she was younger she had had this irrational fear she’d slip and fall, as she had seen it happen to her mother during a vision, and it had resulted in a few stitches for her mother in the future. She had seen herself falling, her head bleeding when she hit the floor, and touching it to only see her hand covered in blood. But she was older now, and slipping down the small ladder didn’t scare her anymore. She reached out for her candles, setting them into the little wicker basket on the counter beside all her supplies. Next she turned around to search for her scrying bowl, picking it up, feeling the smooth, cool edges, and putting her basket in the crook of her elbow to hold the bowl. Her hands found the tub of stones, crystals and gemstones, it felt better to always have them with her, she kept one container upstairs and a one downstair. Carefully now she stepped down the ladder, reaching the bottom softly. She walked down the stairs and to her kitchen, to fill her bowl with her water. Something she appreciated about this process was how calming it was, how little thought was needed to carry out the routine. The way her practiced hands found all that she needed. Finally her mind could rest quiet. She took the pitcher and poured into the bowl slowly. Grabbing her lighter, basket, bowl and blanket, she opened her back door and slid out into the cool night. The rain had stopped and now only pearls of water remained on the grass. She unfolded the wool blanket, decorated with an intricate plaid like pattern. She spread it across the ground, and sat down quietly. Reaching for the candles she set them in their positions, and inside their holders. Green for the north, yellow for the east, red for the south, and blue for the west, each candle in its corresponding position. She grabbed her lighter and a soft flame leapt from it. She brang it around to earth candle, setting the wicks ablaze.  She brang her scrying bowl towards her. And looked into it. "I ask for the divine's guidance and protection, I ask my guides, teachers and angels for guidance and protection, with respect to the Goddess Gaia, I ask her for protection and wisdom." Lexa said as a prayer before the ritual.

She closed her eyes and looked to her bowl, and she was transported to her space. She walked the beaten path that she had a thousand times in her head. The world was lush and green here, smelling distinctly of pine trees and clean air, maybe a little rain. The trees reached towards the sky, almost creating a canopy above her. She remembered her question, aloud she said, “How can I help these people, how dangerous is this going to be?”. A soft mist rolled into her imagined landscape. She watched how the mist rolled along behind her, almost pushing her down the path, but at one point it deviated off the path. She walked ahead of the mist in it’s new direction. There, she imagined her real bowl in front of her, which she kneeled down to see closely. In truth her eyes were open and staring at the physical bowl. She could see herself walking the path with the mist on her heels, and she saw the mist cut off for a moment. And she watched herself fall down off the side of a small jagged cliff. Momentarily horrified she could see herself struggling to raise herself back up, and she couldn’t look any longer. She woke with a start from her dream-like state, she leaned away from the bowl. She was now truly awake and aware. She felt like she’d been asleep but knew she hadn’t, and what she’d seen did in fact answer her questions. Lexa remembered her question in the first place, and recited it aloud again, “How can I help these people, how dangerous is this going to be?”.

The mist had been almost guiding her, could all she be meant to do was guide these people to disaster, or did the two pieces of both her question, and vision, not combine. Perhaps she was meant to guide and they would fall if she left? Or maybe the cliff symbolised that yes, this was going to be dangerous. She almost didn’t mind.

This was a shock to herself, she had been trying to never admit to herself that she missed the days when she had adventures. When she had actually been one of the people you read about in novels of the daring heroines who live on the edge with the supernatural. But now she had been truthful with herself, it was a relief in a way. She got up, energized with possibilities of a new quest, and of danger. Gathering all of her things and walking back up the small steps and through her back door. The house was quiet, it seemed her guests had gone to sleep early. Something flickered in her mind, a remaining itch that she knew hadn’t been scratched. What was this thing, and what was it planning. She turned to her window where the rain had started up again, sighing, she looked out to observe the little houses, full of people living an ordinary, pedestrian life. And she realized she’d been fooling herself into thinking that’s what she wanted.

  
She ran her hands down her sides to wipe them off, and felt suddenly numb. The humming excitement had left her for a moment, and nothing remained. Her mind felt empty in an unsettling way, a metaphorical tight band cinched around her lungs, making her feel like she couldn’t breathe and it made her nervous. Lexa flicked her eyes upward and tried to focus in. It was a numbness where she felt incredibly fuzzy. Trying to find center and grounding she breathed in _1,2,3,4_ held it _1,2,3,4_ breathed out _1,2,3,4_. Over and over. A flash of light came from outside as a bolt of lightning hit the soil just barely past her fence, and there was thunder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, I'll try to update soon. Sorry, I know I took quite a few artistic liberties with the scrying ritual and all.


End file.
